A related art AVN system, as illustrated in FIG. 1, includes a remote controller application 110, a controller 120, a near field communication module 130, and a display unit 140, and a manipulator 150. The related art AVN system is a smartphone including a near field communication function such as Bluetooth communication, and controls an AVN 200 through the Bluetooth communication.
The remote controller application 110 downloads remote controller screen data from the AVN 200, for displaying a screen and operation state, and transfers the remote screen data to the display unit 140. Also, the remote controller application 110 builds and stores a database of the remote controller screen data. In this case, the download is performed only when remote controller screen data retained by the AVN control apparatus 100 has a version different from that of remote controller screen data retained by the AVN 200.
Moreover, the remote controller application 110 receives a touch panel coordinate value and a button code value from the controller 120 to generate remote controller control information to be transmitted to the AVN 200.
Here, the database of the remote controller screen data includes a plurality of remote controller screen identifiers (IDs) and a remote controller screen that is an image file (a compressed file such as joint photographic experts group (JPEG)) having an AVN menu form and corresponding to each of the remote controller screen IDs.
While the display unit 140 is displaying the remote controller screen, if a user manipulates a touch panel or a button which is included in the manipulator 150, the controller 120 transfers touch panel coordinate value or button value information to the remote controller application 110, and controls the near field communication module 130 so as to enable the Bluetooth communication between the AVN 200 and the remote controller application 110.
The near field communication module 130 transmits the remote controller control information generated by the remote controller application 110 to the AVN 200 through the Bluetooth communication according to control by the controller 120.
The AVN 200 includes a user interface (UI) application 210, a controller 220, a near field communication module 230, and a display unit 240.
The UI application 210 retains the remote controller screen data to be transmitted to the AVN control apparatus 100 and a version of the remote controller screen data, and each time a screen of the display unit 240 is changed, the UI application 210 transmits a remote controller screen ID, which is intended to be displayed, to the AVN control apparatus 100.
Moreover, the UI application 210 analyzes the remote controller control information received from the AVN control apparatus 100 and a current remote controller screen to generate an AVN control command.
The controller 220 controls the AVN 200 so as to perform a relevant operation according to the AVN control command generated by the UI application 210.
The near field communication module 230 receives the remote controller control information from the AVN control apparatus 100 through the Bluetooth communication.
A main feature of the related art will now be described.
The related art AVN control apparatus 100 controls the AVN 200 by using the remote controller application 110, and transmits and receives information/command used to control the AVN 200 by using the near field communication module 130 performing the Bluetooth communication.
The remote controller application 110 downloads the remote controller screen data corresponding to various menus from the AVN 200, and stores the downloaded remote controller screen data.
Here, the download of the remote controller screen data is performed when the remote controller application 110 is executed, and only when the remote controller application 110 and the AVN 200 have different versions, the download of the remote controller screen data is performed.
Moreover, information about manipulation by a user includes a touch panel input (push) coordinate value. Regarding buttons such as increase/decrease, cancel, and end buttons, the manipulation information may include a code value of a corresponding button, in addition to the touch panel input coordinate value. When the AVN 200 displays “navigation destination search/input” or “media file search/input”, the manipulation information may include a keyboard code value.
The touch panel input coordinate value and the button code value are transmitted to the AVN 200, analyzed along with the remote controller screen data retained by the AVN 200, and used to generate the AVN control command.
As described above, the related art AVN control apparatus 100 downloads the remote controller application 110 from the AVN 200 to control the AVN 200 from the inside of a vehicle.